1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for importing items into an electronic shopping list. More particularly, the disclosure relates to systems and methods for importing products into an electronic shopping list, which products correspond to ingredients in a selected recipe.
2. Background
Currently, shopping in a grocery store is a product-centric activity, wherein the customer may refer to a list of items to purchase that is compiled prior to entering the store. Creating a grocery shopping list from one or more recipes can be a cumbersome task and prone to mistakes, for example inadvertently leaving critical ingredients off the shopping list, thereby necessitating a repeat shopping trip to purchase the forgotten items.
With the advent and proliferation of miniaturized handheld computing devices, commonly known as “smart phones,” a shopping trip can be made significantly more convenient to consumers by using an electronic shopping list software application (commonly known as an “app”) installed on a smart phone. However, shopping list apps currently available generally do not include an automated and meal-centric way to input a shopping list into the smart phone. What is needed, therefore, is a method and system for automatically inputting groups of products into a shopping list, wherein the products correspond to ingredients in a selected recipe.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present disclosure. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present disclosure.